


First Name

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First names were always a strange concept to Kageyama. If you knew someone well enough, if you were comfortable with them, you would give them permission to call you by a different name. He might have scorned it due to the fact that he had no friends for him to say, “Yeah, you can call me that’.</p>
<p>But now, he wondered if he and Hinata were close enough for that kind of thing. After all, they were dating, that was plenty close, right? His only problem was that he never knew a good time to ask. Was there ever a right time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name

First names were always a strange concept to Kageyama. If you knew someone well enough, if you were comfortable with them, you would give them permission to call you by a different name. He might have scorned it due to the fact that he had no friends for him to say, “Yeah, you can call me that’.

But now, he wondered if he and Hinata were close enough for that kind of thing. After all, they were dating, that was plenty close, right? His only problem was that he never knew a good time to ask. Was there ever a right time?

Then it happened, the couple was at Kageyama’s house, in their typical position (Hinata in Kageyama’s lap, the taller one’s arms around the shorter with his chin on his head). Hinata was on his phone, either texting Kenma or Nishinoya (He already called both of them by their first names, and by no means whatsoever was Kageyama jealous) occasionally laughing at something they said. Kageyama could see small bruises on his arms and legs from diving, some of them already fading. Hinata’s forearms always seemed to be red from constant practice, and probably because he was so pale.

Anyway, Hinata put down his phone, leaning back into his boyfriend for a moment, slight confusion in his eyes.

"How long have we been dating?" he asked, lightly tugging on Kageyama’s sweater.

"Um," Kageyama thought to himself, they had first gone out on a date in May, and now it was August, "Four months"

Hinata sat up, turning around quickly, feigning complete and utter shock, “We haven’t even thought of using first names with each other” To emphasize his point, he grabbed the sides of Kageyama’s face, his cheeks smushing together.

I have He thought to himself, leaving those words unsaid.

"We can" His words were muddled due to Hinata’s surprisingly cold hands.

"Alright, so I can call you Tobio now, right?"

Oh.

He didn’t think he would be so embarrassed to hear his own first name. Was it because Hinata was saying it? That was weird, but that was probably it. After all, his mom always called him Tobio, but now that Hi- Shouyo had said it, he had to hide his face against H- Shouyo’s collar bones to get rid of the annoying red dusting his cheeks.

He could hear Shouyo start laughing, quietly at first, until he realized how embarrassed Kageyama was about it.

"That’s hilarious! I finally have something to use against you!" He said between laughs.

Dear god, Kageyama could see it now, in practice, and Hinata just walking by and whispering his name and watching how flustered he would get.

"I hate you, I change my mind, no first names" He mumbled, his words muffled by Hinata’s shirt.

"No take backs! It’s been decided, you call me Shouyo and I call you Tobio"

He was going to die, Kageyama was sure of it. Hinata would say it when he was walking down the stairs and he would fall and break his neck.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" He kept saying while Hin- Shouyo was patting his head lightly, still giggling.

But it was kinda nice, Kageyama decided, if not slightly inconveniencing

~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~

Kageyama knew practice was going to be a nightmare the moment he put his gym clothes on. Hinata was constantly bumping into him, or jumping, trying to get close enough to whisper “Tobio”

He was sure Tsukishima saw him blushing like mad, even behind the raised collar of his shirt. But he didn’t really want Shouyo to stop. It was nice, Kageyama knew. He liked having someone close enough to do things like this, it was just so new.

Maybe he could get used to it, maybe he couldn’t. But it was enjoyable, to say the least.


End file.
